


I Helped Him

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Confessions, Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Gen, Gift Exchange, Global NYC Drabble Exchange, Guilt, Moral Dilemmas, POV Persona 4 Protagonist, Persona 4 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The cold phone screen illuminated the dark bedroom, fingers hovering over the send button.Yu had to tell him. Yosuke needed to know.*Written as part of Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	I Helped Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



The cold phone screen illuminated the dark bedroom, fingers hovering over the send button.

Yu had to tell him. Yosuke  _ needed _ to know.

He had been staring at the same words, his heart pounding at their significance and how three simple words would change  _ everything _ .

Guilt gnawed and twisted inside his stomach, worsened by every text, every voice mail, every call that came from  _ him _ .

Each passing day since leaving Inaba, Yu felt that man’s intrusive presence, a constant reminder of his own crime.

Weeping, Yu couldn’t hide it anymore, especially not from Yosuke.

_ I helped him. _

He pressed SEND.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inquisitor_Tohru as part of the Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020.
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt Moral Dilemma, and the Accomplice Ending where Yu helps Adachi cover up his crime.
> 
> I always thought about the aftermath of the Accomplice Ending, and what that would be like for Yu, given he seems to show some regret from the cutscene of him leaving.
> 
> This is especially prominent if Yu has strong Bonds with the others, especially Yosuke, and he still helped Adachi in an instantaneous moment. Him wrestling with whether to alert his best friend or to continue keeping his role in events to himself is something I could imagine a receptive Yu Narukami doing.
> 
> It also makes you wonder about Yosuke’s reaction when he receives that text...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
